The Mulder & Scully Series
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: REVISED: This is the start of my Scully & Mulder ONE-SHOT series. Each chapter will be the next ONE-SHOT in the series, so ENJOY! :D  Used to be titled 'LOOK AFTER YOU' which is now the 1st chapter in the series.  Starting with Season 1 & working onward.
1. LOOK AFTER YOU

_**Author: EO-Hiphuggers**_

_**TV Show: X-Files**_

_**Pairing: Scully & Mulder**_

_**Title: Look After You**_

_**Date: 16-FEB-2011**_

_**A/N: Based on the pilot episode when Scully ran into Mulder's room because she thought she had "the marks" on her back- this is my take on how it could have gone. ONE SHOT. First X-Files FF as I've recently started watching the show and I've become a fan! Dedicated to 'kenikigenikai' who said I should write an X-Files FF, so here you are! ENJOY! :D**_

_**REVISED A/N: This is the start of my Scully & Mulder ONE-SHOT series, and each chapter will be the next ONE-SHOT in the series, so ENJOY! :D  
**_

"You okay Scully? You're shaking." Mulder said softly as he hugged her. She nodded and looked up at him, slowly moving away from him to sit down.

Mulder went through to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. He handed it to her and hunkered down in front of her. She shakily took a sip from it and sat it onto the small table beside her. She held her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

"Talk to me Scully." Mulder whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. They were extremely close to each other's faces now.

"I'm a little freaked out by all this," she replied referring to the case which was her first working with him. She sighed again, and leaned back into the chair. "I don't know, I guess I'm just reading into it too much."

"The first one is always the hardest to get your head around," Mulder whispered, "Many people don't believe in the cases within the x-files, and that's why it takes a while to get used to it because you feel like you're crazy, but when you've seen the proof that it exists, you know you're not." He smiled softly at her and she smiled back.

After a bit of silence of just staring at each other, Mulder had a thought.

"Hey Scully, wanna stay her for a bit?" She looked at him questioningly, to which he replied, "and I'll sleep on the floor."

She chuckled, and so did he. She hopped up from the chair, and sunk onto the bed, pulling the blanket up around her as she was a little cold. Mulder took the spare blanket off the sofa, and pulled the sofa cushions onto the floor so he could lie on them. There was a bit of silence between them, because Scully thought he had fallen asleep.

"Mulder." She whispered quietly.

"You okay Scully?" he replied.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep."

He chuckled again, "I thought you were asleep."

They both laughed, and he sat up to face her. "So," he fixed his eyes on hers, "What did I do right to get such a pretty partner? I mean beauty and brains; not often you come across the two together."

Scully blushed, "I don't know, maybe they thought that we would work well together. I think it turns out, they were right."

Mulder smiled and began making a mental note of comments that could make her blush. He mentally applauded himself for being brave and saying that to her, because he didn't often get a partner, and he didn't want to scare her off; He really liked her and didn't want to lose her.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them as they both didn't know where to look; they were toying around a dangerous subject.

"You know, I was actually quite worried about coming to work with you," Mulder looked up at her, determined to catch her gaze again. When he did, she continued, "The men that I worked with before, where always assholes; you know what I mean? Being the only women on the team, they thought they could blame everything on me; bully me in a way and get away with it, you know because the guys always stick together? So I requested a transfer to another department after one of them got caught harassing me and I stood up for myself. I knew I couldn't stay there with the guy's friends, because it would just continue, but everywhere else was full, they put me with you; it just shows me that not all guys are the same."

Mulder scooted over beside her, making her gasp softly, but she wasn't worried because even though she had only known Mulder for a few days; something told her that she could trust him. He gently took her hand and rubbed the back of her palms with her thumbs. He looked deep into her eyes, wanting her to know that what he was about to say was serious.

"I'd never let anything like that happen to you; especially when you're with me. I know you can look after yourself Scully, but I'll always look out for you, no matter what."

She nodded and squeezed his hand gently. He put his arm around her, and she sunk into the warmth of his body. She knew she could trust him; something about him was different to anybody else she had ever worked with.

After sharing their "moment" Mulder looked at her again before going back to his make-shift bed on the floor. As he lay down, he had one last thought that he thought he should share with her. He put his hands under his head

"You know Scully, How about I take you to dinner when we get back to Washington?"

She smiled, knowing that he probably had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She replied, trying to hide how excited she was about his proposal in her voice.

She settled down into the bed to make herself more comfy. She closed her eyes, but before going to sleep, she added,

"As long as it's protected against UFO's."

_**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it! R&R's would be much appreciated; good or bad! :D**_


	2. TRUST

**Author: EO-Hiphuggers**

**TV Show: X-Files**

**Pairing: Scully & Mulder**

**Title: Trust**

**Date: 18-FEB-2011**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second ONE-SHOT in my Mulder & Scully ONE-SHOT Series. I really hope you enjoy it. This one is based on the episode "Ice" when Scully goes into the room where Mulder is locked up because they think he has been infected by the worm. My take on how that little scene could have gone. Please R&R :D (Oh and by the way, each of these one shots are in NO WAY related to each other.)**

"Scully, you have 15 minutes to convince him that this is the best option before we're going in." Dr Hodge said sternly. Dr Nancy Da Silva took the same stance as Dr Hodge and glared at Scully. Scully just nodded before turning to face the door. It felt like she was so alone; the two doctors were ganging up on her, and Mulder was locked in this room without absolutely any proof that he had the worm. She felt so guilty about pulling the gun on him earlier, but she could tell by his eyes after she did so, that he wasn't the one. Then again, no more killings had happened from he had been locked up. No, she refused to think like that. She knew Mulder a lot better than Hodge and Da Silva did.

Hodge opened the door to reveal a dark space with very little light. Once the door was shut, Scully flicked a switch, and the room filled with light. Mulder sheltered his eyes until he could get used to the light again, and that's when he saw it. Fear. For the first time since he met Dana Scully, he had seen genuine fear in her eyes. She kept her distance from him, and when he went to move closer to her so they could talk, she back away into the corner of the small space.

"Mulder," She started, somehow getting some courage to look him in the eye, "Please tell me I'm right; please tell me you didn't do it."

Scully was in a corner, so she couldn't go anywhere. Mulder began to move toward her again, his eyes still fixed on hers. For some reason thought, she didn't or couldn't move; she wasn't sure which. Mulder stood right in front of her, placing his hands on both walls at either side of her body about shoulder-height. He had her trapped in a corner, but for some reason, Scully didn't think of it as being trapped. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Scully," he replied, staring deeply into her eyes searching for the answer to how she could even ask him that, "You know it wasn't me."

Both of them were silent, as Scully stared at the ground while Mulder continued to stare directly at her, hoping to connect in eye contact with her again.

"But what if I don't." She whispered faintly; so faintly that Mulder wasn't even sure if he heard it or not. She refused to look him in the eye again; afraid that it might cloud her judgement. Mulder just stared at her in shock. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her shudder slightly at his touch. He knew she was scared, but he had to convince her that it wasn't him she should be afraid off.

"Scully," He whispered, causing her to look him in the eye again, "You're my last hope. If I lose you, I'm completely on my own, and they're going to try and infect me with that worm. Not cure me, infect me. Then they'll turn on you, and that's the last thing I want to happen because I don't want you to get hurt. I know that you're frightened of me right now, because you think I did it, and I don't know what it's going to take to convince you that it's not me, but Scully I need you."

Scully had tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and she was determined to fight them off.

"Mulder, I need to hear you say that you didn't do it."

Mulder cupped her face gently with his right hand, the whole time maintaining eye contact with her. "Scully, I didn't do it; I didn't kill Murphy."

Scully kept searching in his eyes for a few seconds after her said this before resting her head and hands on his chest and closing her eyes. She was almost choking on her tears, as she tried to fight them back. He gently wrapped his arms around her. He knew that she trusted him again. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Mulder was stroking her hair and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Mulder, I'm sorry about pulling the gun on you earlier." Scully whispered into his chest.

"Scully, forget about it. It's not important anymore. What's important now is getting out of here alive." He replied.

"Scully, you got 7 minutes left!" Hodges shouted from the other side of the door.

Scully looked up at Mulder, who was looking at her and shouted back. "Okay!"

"What's the plan now Scully?" Mulder whispered, still holding onto her by her waist.

Scully thought for a moment, and then she had an idea.

"Well, I'm still going to have to check you for the black spots before I can even start to convince them that it wasn't you."

Mulder nodded and took off his shirt. Scully gulped, and began to check if Mulder had them. Nope. He didn't have them. She sighed deeply. "You're clear." She rubbed her face as Mulder moved back from her to put his shirt back on. She was about to make her way to the door, when he grabbed her arm gently. "We need to check you for spots too." He whispered over her shoulder.

"Okay" she replied softly. He gently pulled the back of her shirt up and checked her back for the spots. His touch sent a soft shiver down her spine. He pulled her shirt back down. "You're clear." She let out a relieved sighed, and turned to face him.

"Okay, now we're both clear, let's go and find out which one of them did it." Scully said softly, smiling up at him. He smiled back and nodded. She turned around to open the door.

"Scully," Mulder said, in a lighter tone than their conversation a short time ago. Scully turned around again to face him. "Thank you; for believing that it wasn't me and for getting me out of this mess." He gently leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes, as it made her hold her breath. As he went to pull away, she planted her lips on his, catching him off guard. He held her close, and they both deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away, they both just smiled at each other, Mulder still holding her close. Everything that needed to be said between them had just been said in that kiss.

**A/N: Okay, so remember, please R&R! :D**


	3. SAFE

_**Author: EO-Hiphuggers**_

_**TV Show: X-Files**_

_**Pairing: Scully & Mulder**_

_**Title: Safe**_

_**Date: 19-FEB-2011**_

_**A/N: Okay, so I'd like to start by saying thank you to everyone who had reviewed so far. I really appreciate your comments, and I'm glad you are enjoying the series. **_

_**This next instalment is also based on the episode "Ice" when they were all going to their rooms for the night at the base and Scully barricades herself in her room. What would happen if Mulder was barricaded in there with her? Remember, please R&R! :D**_

_**Oh, and on another note, I rented out 'X Files: I want to believe' last night from the video store; I was hoping to get the first X Files movie as well, except they didn't have it, but anyway, I thought it was SO amazing, that I'm re-watching it now this morning as I write this chapter! HAHA :D**_

Scully and Mulder were the last ones to head down the small, cramped corridor to their rooms. Hodge, Da Silva and Murphy had already headed into their rooms for the night, so they were alone. Mulder stopped outside his room, and Scully outside hers. She turned to face him.

"Mulder," she said softly, pulling her shoulder bag back onto her shoulder, "I'm sorry about earlier; I never wanted us to argue."

Mulder moved toward her and took her bag off her shoulder. He opened her door, and put the bag on the floor. Holding the door open for her, she walked inside and he closed the door over so they could talk. "Scully, its okay. Forget it. I can never hold anything against you."

Mulder had sat down on the end of the bed, and Scully turned on the light above a small writing desk in the corner. She picked up a photograph from the desk. It was a picture of the family of one of the men who died before they came to the facility. She didn't know what happened to make her do what she did next. Well, actually she did, even though she would never admit it to anyone except Mulder. She pulled the desk across the door; barricading them in the room. She sat down on the floor beside it and hugged her knees. She picked a spot on the floor, and stared at it.

"Promise you won't judge me or think less of me?" she whispered suddenly. Mulder went over to sit down beside her on the floor. He leaned against the wall, and looked at her.

"Of course." He whispered back. He could see tears forming in her eyes, but he didn't know why.

She was quiet for a bit; debating whether or not she would tell him. She hugged her knees tighter, and kept focusing on the spot she picked on the floor earlier at the other side of the room.

"I'm," her voice was beginning to shake slightly, "I'm scared Mulder." She whispered shakily; trying to hold back a few tears that were threatening to fall.

Mulder didn't know what to do. He had never seen her like this before. This was not the Scully he was used to. She was always such a tough nut to crack. He had never seen this vulnerable side of her before. He knew her well enough to be able to say that she never would admit that she had this side of her to anyone and it surprised him that she had let him see this side of her. He gently pulled her toward him, so that the back of her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his protective arms around her. She let out a sigh of relief, as she sunk into his touch. He stroked her hair and whispered, "You don't have to be afraid Scully; you're safe with me."

Mulder noticed a blanket lying on the floor beside him. He pulled it over both him and Scully as he continued to hold her in his embrace. She had been shaking a little earlier, but now she had stopped. She didn't know exactly what it was about Mulder, but she felt safe when she was with him. Neither of them wanted to move from this spot because they were both so comfortable there together.

"Thank You." She whispered softly. Mulder wasn't sure if he should do it or not, but he did. He intertwined his fingers with hers under the blanket and gently squeezed her hand.

"Try and get some sleep Scully, I'll be right here when you wake up." Mulder soothed.

Scully squeezed his hand back, and closed her eyes. She wasn't used to displaying this side of herself. She always would be the one that everyone would be afraid to mess with because everyone thought she was a strong woman who would stand up for herself in any given situation; which was true- she did do that, but deep down, _**this**_was Scully stripped to the basics; tough exterior, scared interior. Like many, she'd often need someone to protect her and look after her, and never before had she felt so at ease with someone the way she did when she was with Mulder. It was like he was a knight in shining armour, or as she liked to think of him; _**her**_handsome x-file hunter.

_**A/N: Okay, so I think that might of been kinda crap, but anyways, it's hard writing a series of one-shots! LOL**_

_**I know some people don't like it when the likes of Scully are made all scared, etc. the way she is in my x file stories so far, but I think it's good cause it lets me write Mulder as the Hero! HAHA :D Anyways, you know what to do- hit that little review button and let me know your thoughts! :D**_


	4. THE SECRET

_**Author: EO-Hiphuggers**_

_**TV Show: X-Files**_

_**Pairing: Scully & Mulder**_

_**Title: The Secret**_

_**Date: 22-FEB-2011**_

_**A/N: Okay, sorry about not updating in a few days. School is back again after half-term, so updates might may be a little slow. Anyways, this one is based on the episode "Fire." What if it was Scully that danced and kissed Mulder instead of Phoebe Green? Please R&R :D**_

Mulder was pacing the lobby impatiently looking at his watch. Scully was meant to meet him here 10 minutes ago, and she still hadn't shown up; which was not like her as she was always punctual and on time. He was just about to go and find a phone to ring her, when he heard the door open. A red-haired woman in a long, slender black open-back dress and heels began to walk toward him. Her hair was scrunched and pinned back, with the exception of a few curls that she allowed to hang freely around her face. She also had on some subtle makeup that accentuated her features; this beautiful woman was Dana Scully, which Mulder hardly recognised.

Mulder looked her up and down and smiled as she walked toward him. It was a nice change to see her all dressed up rather than just in those pant suits she wore every day.

"Dana Scully, you scrub up _very_ well." He said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes are him sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm late Mulder, I was talking to the boys' parents."

"It's okay, but I was beginning to get a little lonely." He flashed her his best pouty sighing face and she chuckled and hit him playfully in the ribs with her elbow.

Music could be heard playing from the ballroom down the corridor as Scully turned to face him. She decided to casually approach the subject of Phoebe Green who she personally didn't like; not that she would admit that to Mulder, because he might bring it down to jealously, which might be just slightly true, buy anyways.

"So, where is she?" she asked casually, knowing that he knew who she was talking about.

"I _don't_ know and frankly I _don't_ care." Mulder replied just as casually, to which Scully quickly replied, "Oh come off it Mulder."

He looked at her as if to say 'what do you mean?' to which she replied back at him with the 'you know exactly what I mean' expression on her face. Mulder sighed, and looked down at the floor deep in thought.

"I thought she was the only women I ever loved until she stabbed me in the back. I want nothing else to do with her. She might as well be headed back to London for all I care," he looked at Scully with one eyebrow raised, "Why did you bring this up?"

Scully opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She knew she had to say something quick, or else she would be caught in Mulder's 'jealously theory' trap. "No reason." She replied without looking at him.

Mulder folded his arms, and a huge smile appeared on his face. He also had that look in his eye. "Dana Katherine Scully, are you _jealous_ of Phoebe Green?" He left this mouth slightly ajar with a smug smile.

She looked at him with wide eyes as her face began to redden. "No." She replied quickly, realising what she had just done. The quicker you deny something like this, the easy it makes it for the other person to know it was true. Scully had to try and get out of this one.

"No Mulder, not jealous, just concerned because she doesn't seem to be a good influence on you." Perfect. She was very proud of her reply, and she was sure that was her out of that situation.

Mulder was quiet for a moment, still with that smug look in his eye as he was still thinking. His head snapped up and looked at Scully as he had a thought. "_Scully_, are you _jealous_ of Phoebe because _you_ like me?" he cooed.

Scully had not seen that one coming. It was at that point that she wished the ground would just swallow her up; she felt like a teenager again that had just had their crush discovered by one of her friends.

"Mulder _don't_ be so ridiculous." She said firmly folding her arms. Mulder was still loving this.

"You _do_ Scully, that's what this is all about." He said with a shit-eating grin.

Scully was getting so flustered and frustrated now. "Mulder, we work together, it would never happen."

Mulder was determined to make the most out of this. He began to move closer to Scully, as he gently put his hands on her hips and swept a stray hair from her face. Scully felt as if she was beginning to be hypnotised, because she didn't push him away. He leaned closer to her face and whispered, "So if we _didn't_ work together, it would?" He looked deeply into her eyes. Scully felt his breath on her face and it sent shivers down her spine. She almost felt herself leaning closer to him and closing her eyes.

Mulder ran his hand gently up her back and took one of her hands in his. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me Scully." Scully just nodded, not wanting this moment to end. Frank Sinatra's 'New York' was playing in the ballroom down the hall. They danced some basic ballroom steps, as Scully stared into Mulder's eyes. It was like there was a force holding her eyes in place, as she couldn't take them off Mulder, and she didn't want too either.

After the song had finished a few minutes later, Mulder stepped back slightly from Scully, still holding her by the waist. A few minutes passed, and Mulder said softly, "Maybe we should get back to work." Scully nodded quickly and gulped, "Yeah."

She turned around and walked a few steps away from him, leaving him standing there. He quickly walked after her. "Scully?" He spun her around and planted his lips on hers. He had his hand on her bare back and his other hand was at the back of her head. It was an extremely passionate kiss, and Scully was slightly dazed.

After she snapped out of it and realised what was happening, she put her hands on his chest. She continued to kiss him back, and when they broke apart, Mulder wouldn't let her go. He had been trying to wind her up, but after discovering her little secret, he couldn't, in fact, wouldn't mess her about; he cared too much about her. She couldn't speak as she was still in shock as to what had just happened. She put her hands Mulder's waist and wouldn't let go of him either. He leaned in toward her again, to whisper in her ear.

"I thought you said that would never happen." He smirked at her. She swatted him playfully in the chest.

"Mulder, shut up and kiss me again." Scully soothed as she threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, with just as much passion as before. Mulder was beginning to like this whole partner thing, not that he would ever want another partner ever again; it was definitely something he could get used too.

_**A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. I couldn't make Mulder evil by having him tease Scully and not give her what she wanted; that would just be too cruel! Plus, the end bit doesn't sound like Scully, but I thought it was cute! HA :D Please R&R, thank you!**_


	5. LOVE

_**Author: EO-Hiphuggers**_

_**TV Show: X-Files**_

_**Pairing: Scully & Mulder**_

_**Title: Love**_

_**Date: 4-April-2011**_

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while! I lost my notes that I had for this series but recently found them again, so I knew I just had to update! LOL (=**_

_**This one is based on the episode "Beyond the Sea" when Scully & Mulder are in their office and Mulder tells her to take some time off. What would happen if Mulder went to the funeral too? ENJOY! :D**_

Mulder had been reviewing a case, when he heard Scully's voice behind him. She had bags under her eyes, and it looked like she hadn't slept for weeks. She stood beside him looking at the case file he had in his hand.

"Dana, I didn't think you'd be..." he only used Dana when he had something serious to say.

"Mulder, I need to work." She replied knowing what he was going to say.

Mulder didn't bother asking how she was because he could see that she wasn't okay. He put his hand supportively on her back. "Dana, I'm sorry about your father."

She nodded slowly, as she tried to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"What have you got?" she replied trying to change the subject.

They both sat down while he explained the case to her and explained that he was going up to North Carolina later tomorrow to interview Luther Boggs about the incident.

"I'm coming with you." She stood up and Mulder looked up at her.

"Scully, do you think that is a good idea, you need to take some time."

Scully looked at him carefully as she leaned against the desk, "I can't just sit about my house all day, I'll drive myself crazy. I need something to take my mind off it."

"I understand," He touched her arm supportively. He paused while he pondered his next thought "If you need someone to talk to." She nodded and avoided eye contact with him as she felt her eyes welling up again. There was silence.

"The funeral is at noon." She whispered shakily. Mulder nodded.

Dana and her mom stood at the edge of the water, and watched as William Scully's body was being prepared to be buried at sea. Dana stood under the umbrella her mother was holding and they listened as 'beyond the sea' was playing. This was the song that played when William and Maggie first met. Dana could feel tears forming in her eyes except this time, she let them fall freely. She could feel the cold liquid rolled gently down her face as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and it was Mulder.

"Hello Dana, Hello Mrs Scully; I'm really sorry for your loss." Maggie nodded.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?" she asked softly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I figured you could use some support today." He replied quietly.

He stood between Dana and Maggie. It was then that William's body was scattered into the ocean. Dana's tears began to trick down her face again as Mulder glanced over at her. He gently slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly. She squeezed it back after a few seconds.

After it was all over, they began the short walk back to Maggie's house which was not far from the pier. Maggie was walking with some of her family members, while Scully and Mulder walked behind them. Mulder had his arm under hers and around her back and he was holding her close to him. Neither of them had said much, but all that needed to be said was being said in their closeness.

"Thank You." Scully said faintly as she looked up at him. They stopped and he looked down at her. "You know I'm always going to be here for you, anytime you need me." She nodded, "I just can't believe he's gone." Her voice cracked as she finished the sentence, and Mulder pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly as he comforted her while she sobbed. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"sssh, it's going to be okay. I'm going to help get you through this."

He put his arm under hers and put it around her back as they continued to walk back toward her mother's house. They had a small wake at Maggie's house for William before Mulder offered to take her home.

Dana hugged her Mother, and left the room. Mulder watched as she headed out the front door and that was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Maggie standing beside him.

"Mulder, please make sure she's okay." Mulder nodded understanding what Maggie meant. Dana Scully was always a tough cookie to crumble, but even though she always had a tough exterior, she was still human inside, and she still had emotions like everyone else.

Mulder walked out onto the porch, and saw Scully sitting on the steps. He sat down beside her and watched as she gazed up at the stars. He didn't say anything, but then again, silent conversation had always been their specialty.

Maggie watched from the front door as Mulder held his hand out for Scully and helped her up from the steps. He put his arm round her and walked her to his car. Maggie was glad that her daughter had someone like Mulder in her life, because she could sense that he was definitely a keeper.

On the way back to Scully's apartment, Mulder noticed that she had drifted off to sleep. He looked at her and smiled softly. He gently brushed away a strand off hand that had fallen onto her face. He knew that she was putting on a brave face for everyone, but he also knew that this was killing her inside. He knew how close she had been to her father.

He pulled up outside her apartment block and turned off the engine. He turned in his seat to face her. He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Scully," He whispered, "Scully, wake up."

Scully slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded and he got out and went around to open her door. He walked her up to her apartment, and watched as she collapsed onto the sofa. He got her a glass of water, and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. He handed her the glass.

"Thanks" she whispered, and took a sip of the liquid. She stared at the floor, as Mulder gazed at her, almost as if he were trying to read her thoughts.

"Talk to me Scully." Mulder whispered after some silence causing her to look up at him.

She sighed and took another sip of the water. "It's just; it's just been a long day."

He nodded, and stared into her beautiful big blue eyes.

"Mulder, I'm glad you came today, I don't think I could have done it without you."

He reached forward and held her hands that were holding the glass of water.

"Scully, I know that you hate people seeing your emotions and all, but you're still human. I couldn't leave you to deal with that today by yourself. I wanted you to know, that no matter what, I'm always here for you. I know you'd do the same for me. I also know that by now Scully, we both have realised that are some point we are destined to be more than just partners, and even though neither of us have said anything, I want you to know that I love you and I would do anything for you. I hate seeing you hurting."

He squeezed her hands gently, and leaned forward, placing a support kiss on her cheek. He stood up and was about to leave and let her get some sleep.

"Mulder," she looked up at him, and stared into his brown eyes. "Please stay with me?"

Mulder looked at her for a second, and then nodded. He walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

This is exactly what love was- unspoken words, but protective actions, both of which were two things that Mulder and Scully specialised in.


End file.
